1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to RF repeater arrangements for use in linking cordless handsets to base stations in cordless telephone systems and to methods of providing such arrangements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Base stations are employed in cordless telephone systems for transferring telephone signals from a public switched network to cordless handsets. However, it is a substantial disadvantage of conventional systems that their base stations have only a very limited coverage range. The coverage range is important in determining the viability of some systems, since it determines how many potential subscribers to the service can be reached.